


毒药

by fsrlngbd



Category: MW (2009)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsrlngbd/pseuds/fsrlngbd





	毒药

结城正躺在沙发上，昏迷中的他看起来不可思议地瘦弱，刚刚的一场病发仿佛抽掉了这具身体里所有的力气，使得这个一直都尖锐如刀锋般咄咄逼人的男人不得已松开了防备，即使是在睡梦中也郁结着的眉头无力地舒展开来，苍白得病态的结城美志雄此时看起来才更像一个20多岁的少年，也找回了一丝贺来记忆中的十六年前那个孩子的影子。

什么时候开始的呢，贺来愣神地看着结城因为消瘦而格外突出的轮廓，他总是不经意地就忘记了结城也只是一个跟他同年的普通人，会生病，会痛，会受伤，也会单纯地需要别人扶一把。这一刻，被骗着成为了杀人犯帮凶的神父压抑着的，对罪魁祸首的怒火突然就这么烟消云散了。

无奈的苦涩不知道第几次充塞了贺来的心脏。大概永远也理解不了结城吧，拥有着健康身体的自己永远也无法想像因为被毒气侵蚀随时都会死去的结城有着什么样的心情。

恐惧？不甘？憎恨？

贺来只知道结城的内部有着一头永远都在骚动不安的野兽，它急切地吞噬着所有的东西，永远不知餍足，不管得到了多少都还是在饥饿地咆哮。而贺来对此无能为力，不管身体有多么靠近，不管是温柔的拥抱，激烈的性爱，还是滚烫的爱意，一切都缓解不了结城内心冰冷的风暴，这徒劳无功的毫无希望的努力仿佛一场永远也看不到尽头的献祭，但最让人绝望的是即使将贺来裕太郎这个人的一切都摆上祭坛也还是不够，远远不够……

于是贺来逃开了，他救不了结城，也无法说服自己陪着结城沉沦下去，这矛盾的感情让他如同溺水般呼吸困难。

贺来叹了口气，伸出手探了探结城的额头，并没有发烧的结城还是释出了大量的冷汗，粘腻的触感让贺来皱起了眉头。贺来用手背抚开结城被汗水粘在一起的头发，顺着对方的消瘦的脸颊缓缓下滑，力道轻巧得如同在怜惜地碰触着一片珍贵脆弱的瓷片，最后松松地环住了结城纤细的脖颈，感受到那随着呼吸微微颤动的脉搏，贺来的心中在松了口气的同时也变得更加沉重。

  


“神父。”

沙哑的声音突然打破了一室的寂静，结城闭着眼睛将左手搭上了贺来的右手，将其向下拉离了脆弱的脖颈，安放在了胸口，明显地感觉到了对方一瞬的蜷缩。

“你醒啦。”

贺来感受着手下心脏的跳动，久违地可以心平气和地与结城同处一室而不是争锋相对：“感觉怎么样？”

结城没有回答这个问题，只是紧了紧握住贺来的左手。

  


“呐，结城。什么时候这样的日子才会结束呢？”

“别担心，”还没有恢复体力的结城顺着贺来的手臂向上攀沿直到贺来的肩膀，轻轻地拍了两下：“就快了，我会让这一切结束的。”

什么时候才不用担惊受怕呢？什么时候才能从MW的阴影下走出去呢？这种随时会被抓捕甚至杀死，这种处心积虑去杀死别人的生活什么时候才能结束呢？……什么时候才愿意结束呢？真的会愿意结束吗？结城。  


  


贺来的心一点一点沉了下去，他轻轻将自己的另一只手搭在了结成微凉的手臂上。

就是这双仿佛一握就能折断的手腕迄今为止已经扼杀了那么多的生命，还要多久，还要死多少人才能足够？贺来有很多问题想问，但是他知道自己不会得到真正的答案，更重要的是他不确定自己是不是真的想要得到答案。

贺来觉得结成身上的冷意正顺着与他相连的那一小块皮肤开始一路侵入自己的五脏六腑，随着鼓动的血液游走至全身。

一直会因为结成的一举一动而起起伏伏的心脏仿佛被冻结了，一些从来不敢深想的可能性冷静地在头脑中出现。

‘如果没有你的话……’

‘如果从一开始就没有你的话……’

‘这样一直受着折磨的我是不是就可以解脱了呢？’

  


你看，结成，我最害怕的事果然发生了，就像慢性毒药一般，你终于也把我变成了和你一样的人。

贺来素来不苟言笑的脸上如同套上了一个木质的面具，他的手掌还温柔地抚摸着结成的小臂，眼神却冷漠地落到右边的开放式厨房里，瞳孔的深处反射着利刃的银色冷光。  


  


END


End file.
